megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Hakke William
Hakke William (Brown) is a playable character from Maken X. Appearances *''Maken X: Minor Antagonist, Playable Character *Maken Shao: Minor Antagonist, Playable Character *Maken X Another'': Cameo Design Hakke William appears to be a middle aged man with short brown hair wearing a blue double breasted suit and a blue tie with a patriotic eagle on it. Upon closer inspection, he has a metallic neck and nose. His first form which the Maken fights closely resembles his own robotic personal bodyguards in shape, the only difference being that the main body is colored blue and has a golden eagle crest, as well as the different head. His final form is more humanoid; he is now clad in a pure black, muscular armor that has the golden eagle crest across his lower waist. His fists are given umbrella-like properties. The right fist, colored red, has blades at the end of each plate and can spin and extend. The left fist, colored blue, can fold and form an umbrella-like shield. Profile His actions prior to the story's timeline are progressively elaborated on by other characters throughout the story, explaining his attempted assassination and the growing tension between the U.S. and China. He does not make his appearance until the Maken goes to Washington in order to stop the U.S. President. The Maken eventually encounters him deeper in the secret underground facility in Washington, where he is seen waiting for the Maken within a boxing ring. He reveals himself as the final Hakke, and explains the Maken's futility in stopping the war, as Mr. Meteor himself has Brainjacked Ryu Kashin, the Emperor of China. Thus, the war was in fact entirely set-up and impossible to stop. If the Maken is following the True Chaos path, he will instead deduce the Maken's true intentions and concludes that he is not very different from Mr. Meteor. As he explains this, he seemingly breaks his neck, only to reveal that his body is actually mechanical. Doning an enhanced version of his personal bodyguards' body, William proceeds to duel with the Maken. After Maken defeats William, his body starts to malfunction and eventually explodes; however this simply reveals the stronger, more agile black body underneath it, and a second match is started. He is however ultimately defeated, leaving the Maken able to Brainjack him. Gameplay William starts with above average stats when compared with his fellow Hakke. However, once the player fully synchronizes with him, his already massive base Power of 8 increases to 10 and his base Life of 5 to 8, making him both the most powerful character accessible in the game and also the bulkiest. Though outclassed in terms of defense by Hakke Ray and to a certain extent Fei Shan Lee, his guard is still bulletproof albeit only for attacks in the front unlike the other two but is made up for with his massive Life. Being a boxer, his range is very limited. However, the sheer speed and power of his attacks makes up for this. Furthermore, his Jesus Upper skill can quickly reduce the distance between himself and his enemies and can even hit airborne enemies to an extent. His EX Special, President ST, serves a similar purpose but is more versatile as it is a charge attack. Combined with his massive Power, President ST is arguably the strongest attack in the game. The first phase of his boss battle is very similar to fighting his own personal bodyguards, even using the same attacks. The only exception is that he has more health and also has a spinning attack to attack players should they get behind him. Players are encouraged to induce him to send out his rockets first before side-stepping around him. If possible, not getting damaged during this phase is also recommended. The second phase of his boss battle is severely different and is arguably the hardest Hakke boss fight in the game. The boundary of the ring is now electrified, and touching it will not only damage the player but also stun them. Furthermore, William is invulnerable to all attacks to his front regardless of what stance or position he is assuming. William will spend most of his time strafing around the player at close range. At random, he will either perform two quick jabs, which is his Washington Jump, wind his arm before doing a strong, extended punch, or use his President ST after a distinct taunt. For this reason, players are suggested to keep their guard up and lock on to him to block his jabs. However, players must be ready to side-step quickly should they see him getting ready for the latter two attacks, as getting hit by these, even if blocked, has a massive knockback which could push players onto the electrocuted boundaries. Not only does this damage the players, due to the paralyzing effects, William has a chance to cause a lot of damage very quickly. All of William's attacks deal 2 Life icons, with the exception of his Washington Jump. Increasing the space between the player and William is also not recommended, as this will simply cause him to use his Jesus Upper to reduce the space, attack the player and knock them back onto the boundaries. To defeat him, players must wait for him to use his President ST to crash himself onto the boundaries; the players can then deal damage on William as he himself is not immune to the shocking effects. William's AI cannot detect the boundaries, so if the player is close to it, William can accidentally strafe onto it as well. Obviously this isn't recommended, as William can just as easily push the players onto it. Alternatively, if the players kept the invulnerability power-up in the beginning of the level, they can use it to tank him and hope one of their attacks goes behind William's guard. Due to William's considerably large HP however, players will most likely still have to result in the conventional method to defeat him. Gallery Trivia * William seems to be based on William Jefferson "Bill" Clinton, the 42nd USA President. His overall design may also be based on several other US presidents.